snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Saturday Night Live Wiki
Well, you know what do do here... --Out of Focus 17:23, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) :By the way, to the individual who continues to threaten me for owning this site, I don't back down from somebody who uses an internet community with no ill intention to threaten me. If you want me to close down this site, well that's too bad. What continues to mystify me is that someone would hate this site (or even me) to an extent that they would threaten me in such a manner. :If you really want me to close down the site, quit hiding behind an IP and come up to me and tell me personally (since this coward apparently knows who I am in real life). I will not back down!!! --Out of Focus 17:23, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Hello I Enjoy coming to your Wikicity. It has alot of info on it. I Have a wikicity about one of it's competitors In Living Color. So can you please visit my Wikicity and check it out. i took my time on it and it was worth it. you can post your ideas about it on my discussion page. Here the link is http:///inlivingcolor.wikicities.com/wiki/Main_Page It would be better if you typed it in i used the link thing and it didnt work new changes Out of Focus, what's going on? Someone is threatening you? What's that all about? I just updated the CLASSIC listings. NBCUMV released listings for the CLASSIC episodes for the next 2 months, however, they still have not said what the CLASSIC will be this weekend. LATER It's been a while Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on in...months. Metlover, I took a look at your wiki, and I'd say you're doing a good job. Some more links on the frontpage and sopme more organization, and I'd say you'd have a first-class wiki on your hands. To 67.60.9.185, I'm not sure of why I'm being threatened, or by who, but they did a very juvenile job of it. Transcript: :HACKED. :CHARLIE :I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE :AND I'M GOING TO FIND YOU! :Ahcked. That one was from my talk page. This one is from this page: :This page has been hacked. :Take down this website, OUtOfFoucas. :Or face the price. Whoever it is, I'm sure it was one of my friends. Sufficed to say, I'm in high school, and the people that I know are absolutely immature. Not major threats, but I thought I'd at least acknowledge the idiot to give him the false impression he's got to me. Either way, it's good to be back, and I regret to say that, due to my continually consuming schedule, I haven't been able to update since January. Hopefully, someone will come forward that can take on the responsibility, and if and when they do, if they want, can become an Admin. Peace, Love and Empathy, --Out of Focus 23:25, 30 June 2006 (UTC) NBC wiki Hello, I am trying to make a nbc wiki and I need support for the request, since this is a wiki on a NBC show I hope a couple of you can support my request. Jimwitz 03:03, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Saturday Night Life Nominated For As you might have heard, Saturday Night Life has been nominated for 6 Emmys Nominations this year 2008 including: Outstanding "Variety, Music Or Comedy Series", "Outstanding Directing For A Variety, Music Or Comedy Program", "Outstanding Individual Performance In A Variety Or Music Program", etc. The Show airs Sunday, September 21st 2008 at 8 PM EST on ABC. In the mean time, check out this cool trivia hunt which is about this year's hosts. (There are hints in the videos) http://www.emmyshostvideotrivia.com/ Pages for characters Has there been any discussion of making pages for characters. For example: "Blues Brothers" "Trebek" etc.? I think this could make the snl wiki a valuable resource. RecentChangesCamp RecentChangesCamp is a wiki unconference being held in Portland around February 20, 2009. It would be great to see people from this wiki there! It might really help kick start the wiki a bit more! --PurplePopple 01:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Camp Fandom 2.0 Camp Fandom 2.0 is a barcamp for people doing work on the backside of fandom... stuff like helping out with wikis. :) It is being held around March 20, 2009 in Chicago. It would be great to see people from this wiki there! --PurplePopple 01:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Saturday Night Live Wiki Can anyone help improve the Saturday Night Live Wiki article on Fan History? (Or even the Saturday Night Live fandom article?) It would be great to see it improved. :)